


Soothing

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [6]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Aftercare, Backrubs, Established Relationship, M/M, SePTXCC17, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: This is the best part, Mitch thinks.





	Soothing

_This is the best part_ , Mitch thinks as he shoves his hands under his pillow and nuzzles into the fresh, comforting scent of a clean pillowcase. He sighs happily when he feels Scott kneel on the bed, straddling Mitch’s legs. There’s the gross but familiar sound of the bottle of aloe squirting, and then Scott’s hands spreading the gel across Mitch’s skin.

The coolness immediately soothes the sharpness of the pain, and as Scott gently spreads it around and rubs it in, it eases some of the deeper throbbing too. That part won’t go away, not for a while, but Mitch doesn’t really want it to.

He was lying before, or just not thinking clearly. This isn’t the best part. The best part is the spanking itself. This part, when his ass smarts and Scott’s squeezing and rubbing him, it’s really nice too, but it doesn’t compare to the thrill of the sharp smacks on his ass.

Scott likes—well, Mitch likes when Scott spanks him with a bare, open hand. He loves the sting and he loves the intimacy of it. He can feel Scott’s hand warming to him as his ass burns too. Scott prefers to use something, a paddle or a hairbrush, whatever they might have on hand, but they don’t do that often. Scott doesn’t like that it wears out his hand, but Mitch thinks he secretly loves the sting of it too.

The other reason Mitch really loves Scott’s open hand spanking him is that between slaps, Scott will rub Mitch’s ass, bringing out more of the burn. He’ll squeeze Mitch’s cheeks, pinch him, just to accentuate the throb and the ache. Mitch feels more connected to him than ever when he moans through the pain and he can feel Scott’s answering caress against his blazing hot skin.

Scott switches to a different lotion and continues to rub Mitch’s body, down to his thighs and up his back, all the way to his shoulders. This isn’t part of their routine. It’s just something Scott does sometimes, without Mitch even asking for it. An impromptu backrub, under the pretense of rubbing in moisturizing lotion.

Mitch rubs his nose against the pillow. “Feels nice,” he murmurs.

Scott slides his thumbs down either side of Mitch’s spine. His hands stretch around Mitch’s sides, playing across his ribs. He pushes his hands back up and digs in between Mitch’s shoulder blades. Mitch isn’t all that tense today; his body’s fairly loose overall from a workout earlier, and then some creative and violent sex just moments ago. He appreciates the backrub anyway.

“How’s your ass?” Scott asks.

“Should be askin’ you.”

“Pretty red. Do you need more aloe? Maybe some painkillers?”

Mitch always refuses the painkillers, but Scott offers them every time. “S’ok,” he says. “You don’t have to rub my back. Wanna cuddle.”

He hears Scott laugh softly. His hands glide over Mitch’s shoulders. He squeezes Mitch’s biceps, then moves his hands down to the small of Mitch’s back, pressing into the dip right above his ass. That feels… _so_ nice. Mitch groans again.

“Just like touching you, is all,” Scott tells him. “I like hurting you. But I really like making you feel better.”

That brings a smile to Mitch’s half-hidden face. He extricates one arm from beneath the pillow and arcs it down the bed, sliding blindly across the bare sheets until he finds Scott’s knee with his fingertips. Scott takes his hand and squeezes it.

Mitch sighs happily and thinks, _This is the best part_.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
